The Seduction Game
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: Evelynn matches wits against a young demon hunter (Evelynn/OC, WARNING: Non-Consensual Lemon, foot fetish)
1. Chapter 1

The countryside of Noxus is a land filled with terror. Demons, wraiths, and goblins plague the land. With the Noxian regime in a state of civil war, the dark forces prey on the population.

However, in humanity's darkest hour, a force of heroism has emerged. It did so in the form of a vigilante who styles himself Alex the Demon Hunter. Originally from Piltover, the young handsome hunter quickly became legend.

His fame and success attracted a cult following among the Noxian villagers. However, it also attracted attention of a more sinister kind.

…

In the deepest and darkest woods of Noxus lived one of Runeterra's oldest and most powerful forces of pure evil. The demon and succubus Evelynn, Agony's Embrace, took on many forms to feast on the living.

Unlike other demons that defeated their victims through raw physical power, Evelynn has always preferred a more "romantic" method.

Over the ages she has taken on the forms of beautiful, curvaceous females in order to lure vulnerable men to their doom. The greater their trust, lust, and desire for her… the greater her satisfaction when she feasted on their shock, disappointment, pain and suffering.

After claiming countless peasants she grew bored and aimed high. She had perfected her craft to such an extent that she found that even princes, famed bandits, and Summoners alike were all hers to claim and take.

Eventually, she came to hear of the exploits of Alex the Demon Hunter, the young handsome vigilante who had become a thorn against the side of evil.

The more she heard of him, the more she felt herself getting dirty with desire. She wanted to be the one to end him. The desire to seduce and destroy him filled her with waves and waves of raw carnal desire and excitement…

…

Evelynn studied her prey and planned for her attack for weeks.

Finally, on a fateful evening, she found Alex wandering alone in the forest. The hunter had a youthful face and wavy dark hair; he wore a hunter's outfit made of dark leather. Evelynn saw that he was perhaps only a little bit older than his teenage years; with all those desires, he was practically a literal piece of prey.

Confidently, she walked out of the woods and approached him.

…

Alex saw her, and as he did so, he was speechless with shock and felt himself overwhelmingly attracted.

The woman had beautiful and bright yellow eyes; her beautiful short blonde hair was in a simple but elegant hairstyle as if for a ball. She wore several well-placed flower pins that looked like red roses around her hair.

Her figure was short but very slender and curved. The black corset she was wearing above her dress was so scarce that it barely covered her. Tantalizing hints of her large busty chest were shown. Her slender bare arms were exposed.

Her thin and perfect waist was wrapped up in a short red dress she was wearing; her bare muscular legs extended out from under.

To Alex's personal appreciation, the young woman was wearing a pair of heeled dark leather shoes.

Alex struggled to control himself; he couldn't believe such a beautiful woman existed.

…

Evelynn smiled, she knew she had won.

Her body also lit up with a wave of creeping lust, but for entirely different reasons.

"Hi there," she said, smiling at him. "I've lost my way. Care to point in the direction of the nearest village?"

As she approached the young hunter, she made completely unnecessary movements to slightly show off her hips and her legs.

"I… err… I…" Alex struggled to reply.

"Well is this how you treat a lady?" she said to him, her voice still sweet but with a hint of a threat.

"I think that its… that way," Alex managed eventually, pointing to the right, his face blushing a little.

"Well how far is it?"

"I… I think its about a day's walk. You're… you're kind of far away."

"Oh really?" she said, feigning some concern. "But… But I can't walk that far."

With practiced fakeness, Evelynn turned her head left and right in feigned worry. She raised one of her beautiful hands to wipe away some sweat on her forehead.

Alex responded like fish on a hook.

"Well you could get there faster if I gave you a ride there, I have a horse back at my cabin."

Evelynn smiled. "How long would that take then?"

"Half the time. I'll give you a ride if you'll follow me."

"You would do that for me? I'm… I'm SO TOUCHED."

"Anything for a lady," Alex replied, his confidence growing. "Follow me. What is your name?"

"My name is… Charlotte."

"I'm Alex."

As Evelynn followed her prey, she smiled darkly. So much for the great hunter, he was just like any other thing with a dick…

…

It didn't take long for them to reach the cabin.

"My lady," Alex said. "My prize ride is in the back, if you'll follow me."

Evelynn put on her most seductive smile possible. "Forget the horse handsome."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "W… what?"

Evelynn walked right up to him, her pretty yellow eyes burning into him. The beautiful woman in the red dress moved forward and very decisively kissed the young hunter in the mouth.

The kiss was very brief but very well planted. Evelynn wasted no time in suddenly pulling back; she looked at her prey, her eyes inviting.

Predictably, Alex took the chance. Of course he would.

Alex grabbed the petite woman around the shoulders. He pressed forward and kissed her on the mouth. Evelynn, responded.

Soon, hunter and demon were making out at full power and passion. It was impossible to tell who was more aggressive. Evelynn pushed Alex against a wall.

As they kissed some more, Alex tried to come to his senses.

"W… wait," he managed between several furious kisses.

Evelynn stepped back; this part was critical.

"I… I don't think we should do this," Alex said. "It's… it's not-"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted, maintaining perfect eye contact. "I want you handsome. All of you."

Alex was speechless with shock but incredibly turned on.

"I want to see the inside of your cabin too," she continued.

When Alex said nothing she pressed. "Well? You're going to leave a lady standing outside where its cold?"

"Of course not," Alex said, grinning.

He turned, fumbled with some keys, and got his cabin door open.

Inside his quarters, there was a comfortable bed in the corner. There was a small bedside desk next to it; several pencils stood inside a small holder. A very large rectangular mirror stood against one wall. A closet close to the bathroom was half open; it was filled with weapons for Alex's hunts.

Filled with malicious excitement, Evelynn closed the door behind her. She turned around and faced the handsome young hunter. Predictably, he was immobilized by raw, carnal desire.

Evelynn wanted her prize now; she was mere moves away from locking in a checkmate.

Smiling at him seductively, the blonde woman in the red dress walked over to the bed.

If Alex had eyes for anything but her he might have noticed that on the mirror against the wall there was no reflection of Evelynn (demons had no reflections)… However, the hunter was made completely useless by lust, his eyes fixated on the woman's contours.

As she walked, Evelynn made sure to do so in the most enticing way possible, dancing her thicc perfect waist and the contours of her behind. Evelynn sensed that the hunter had a perverted thing for her feet too; she made sure to move her bare muscular legs around and to twirl the form of her beautiful heeled shoes too.

By the time she reached the bed, she knew he was all hers. She wagged a finger at Alex naughtily,

"Come handsome," she said to him. "Come take me."

She placed herself on top of the bed, her entire back was on the bed, all of her clothes still on.

Alex was only too eager to play along. He rushed over to the bed and placed himself on top. Soon, he faced her from above. Keeping his body lifted over hers, he moved down and kissed her beautiful graceful neck. As he did so, he grinded his leathered clothes against her beautiful black sleeveless corset; the form of his rock hard bulging manhood bumped against her, tantalizingly separated by the clothes the two were wearing.

Evelynn grabbed at the back of Alex's neck and made a slightly forceful gesture. Alex allowed himself to be pushed off her. Soon, their positions were re-adjusted on the bed so that the sexy woman was on top with the hunter under.

This proved to be a big mistake for Alex…


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on top of his stomach now, her two hands firmly on his shoulders. As she looked down at his face from above… the evil Evelynn realized she had won.

Once she used all of her demon powers, there was no way he could defend himself with her on top like this. Normally she would have some fun first with the clothes off but this was a special conquest and she had waited long enough. No more waiting. She wanted to take him now: his shock, disappointment, pain and suffering had all been primed up by his desire for her.

Evelynn couldn't resist anymore, she decided to gloat.

"So much for the great demon hunter Alex," she said suddenly.

Alex blinked. "Wait… what?"

Evelynn looked straight at him from above.

"My name is not Charlotte," the evil woman said. "I'm Evelynn, Agony's Embrace, Lady of Lust."

As she waited for the words to sink into Alex, a brief demonic flash of red came and left in her beautiful yellow eyes. Her fingers that were still holding his shoulders transformed into an unnatural almost claw-like form and then back to normal; giving him a hint of her true nature. She grinned, revealing to him that a few of her teeth had now turned razor sharp.

Evelynn was still as beautiful as ever, but now in a clearly twisted evil way. Her beautiful yellow eyes now had a crazed gleam.

…

Alex came to his senses. He struggled to dislodge her but she was too strong and she remained firmly on top of him.

"I'm going to take you Alex," she boasted to him. "You're all mine now demon hunter. I'm going to DESTROY YOU. I'm going to savor EVERY moment of this."

In a sudden move of desperation, Alex moved his hand to the side and accidentally knocked over the pencil holder on the bedside desk.

There was a loud clanging sound as the holder fell down to the floor and three pencils dropped out from it.

Evelynn cursed as her face darted briefly towards the fallen objects and then back at Alex.

Alex grinned. All demons suffered from OCD; it was part of their profile. Evelynn was no different. This was his chance.

"You're going to get that or not?" he said to her.

Evelynn calculated her options. She really wanted this ultimate kill to be PERFECT, the pencils were ruining everything. She could move very fast, she was sure she could reposition the pencils in one continuous movement and still get back on top to kill Alex in time.

"I'll still kill you right after," she said to him coldly.

"We'll see about that," he replied.

And just like that, the blonde woman leapt off the trapped hunter. She moved at a terrifyingly fast pace. In the blink of an eye she was on the floor, with a single sweep of her hand she placed all three pencils back into the holder.

Alex was fast too; he had leapt off the bed and made a play for the weapons in the closet.

Her sharp teeth bared, Evelynn turned and made a leaping attack. However, luck had finally turned against the beautiful evil woman. She miscalculated and leapt straight for the mirrored panel… she had unwittingly aimed at Alex's reflection!

She bashed herself uselessly against the mirror as it cracked just a little bit upon contact.

"URGH!" she cried out as she found herself on all fours, rubbing her head in pain.

Alex took the chance. Very swiftly he grabbed a canned spray of sacred Demacian water. He aimed it at her uplifted red dress, at the cross-section of her knickers, at her upturned ass.

PFFFFFFFFFFF!

It affected her instantly, she felt as if her ass was set on fire.

"YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" she let out a very loud undignified yell as she leapt comically into the air, clutching her ass with both hands.

Alex wasted no time; he opened the closet and began looking for more weapons.

Still clutching her ass, Evelynn stood up and turned to face him, her face flashing with anger.

"You… YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

The woman in the red dress rushed forward to attack him. However, this time Alex was ready for her. He very quickly and dexterously handled some rope, aimed and hurled a lasso at her all in a split second.

He landed a perfect hit and managed to get her bare legs, just under her knees.

Evelynn's legs were tied together.

"UUUUUUUURGH!"

She immediately fell forward in a very comical arc, her face hitting the floor, her arms sprawled out in front of her.

Alex took this opening. He got behind her, secured her wrists, and bound them together with a solid pair of handcuffs.

Having restrained her, he stood back up.

How the tables had turned. Alex couldn't believe how easy she was to defeat. The great Lady of Lust Evelynn proved to be kind of dumb. She could have won too if she didn't waste so much time boasting…

Now that the immediate threat of danger was gone, Alex felt himself growing hard again as he objectified the beautiful woman.

Evelynn couldn't believe she had been restrained so easily. She looked up and saw that Alex was sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Alright Evelynn," he said to her. "You've been a very bad woman. It's punishment time. You're coming over here and sitting on my lap. Its time for a SPANKING!"

Evelynn's yellow eyes were wide open with shock. She tried to move her hands but they were firmly clasped together by the steel cuffs.

Alex crawled forward to manhandle the evil woman. With strength and dexterity, he positioned her so she knelt on the floor and her chest was placed over his knees. Her knickers and plump derriere were exposed.

Alex trembled with excitement and anticipation; the prospect of giving this bad woman her comeuppance filled him with titillation. Evelynn, Agony's Embrace, the Lady of Lust, one of the Runeterra's most powerful succubae was about to be punished and judged. Being a beautiful woman did not give her a free pass to do evil. She was about to take it from him.

Alex lifted her dress up; he grabbed a generous portion of her knickers and tore them off. Evelynn's sexy round bare ass was revealed to the young hunter's eyes.

Evelynn intensified her efforts to break free but Alex kept her in place with a single firm hand.

He wasted no time in laying down a firm and very hard smack across one of her bodacious cheeks.

SMACK!

A very loud groan escaped from the woman's lips. Alex slapped her bare ass a few more times. Evelynn felt a stinging pain and humiliation but she didn't want to give him satisfaction.

"Is that all you've got?" she managed between her grunts. "You can't handle a woman like me!"

Alex was hoping she would say that. He took out his secret weapon, a spanking paddle riddled with anti-demon rune engravings. He showed it to her briefly; her yellow eyes widened with terror.

"Oh Evelynn," he said to her. "I've got more. And you're going to love this part."

And just like that, he spanked her ass very hard with the paddle. A loud smacking sound rang out across the room as the runes immediately started to damage the very core of her demonic essence.

This time he really got her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the lady was made to cry out, her face bloated with humiliation.

Alex kept smacking at her ass. With each hit, the runes did their work and just a little bit more of Evelynn's great power was taken away. The powerful hits caused her ass cheeks to shake as a shockwave seemed to convulse her entire body. Evelynn struggled to break free but Alex was strong enough to hold her in place with one hand while his other hand continued to spank her over and over with the powerful runes.

Evelynn couldn't believe it. She had been defeated and was now being spanked like a naughty schoolgirl. The power of the paddle damaged the very core of her supernatural essence.

SMACK! SMACK!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out.

SMACK!

"You… YOU CAN'T…

SMACK!

"OWWWW!"

"DO… THIS!"

SMACK!

"NOT MY ASS!"

SMACK!

"OWWWWWWW"

SMACK!

"OWWWWWW!"

SMACK!

"I'm Evelynn the Agony's Embrace! Lady of Lust-"

SMACK

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

SMACK!

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

SMACK!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

She was given about twenty to thirty very hard paddles to the ass. After he was done, Evelynn's beautiful full ass was red hot and partly engraved with the mark of the runes. Almost all of her unnatural powers were gone from the spanking.

Alex removed himself from under her, letting her body fall to the ground with a thud. She was dazed and paralyzed from the supernatural spanking; it was time to cross something else off his list.

Alex knelt behind the lady and grabbed her by her heeled leathered shoes. He wasted no time in sliding them off her and throwing them to the side.

Evelynn's sexy bare feet were revealed to him. Her toes had a sexy form and her nails were painted to perfection. She had intended to use these to excite him but not under THESE circumstances.

He lifted her feet, pushed them together, and moved forward to smell her sexy feet. He was greeted with the pungent smell of leather mixed with very strong perfumes. Alex opened his mouth and licked her toes and the spaces between her toes, further satisfying his kink with her. As he smelled, licked, and touched her feet, he had a perfect view of the defeated succubus' pink throbbing ass.

Evelynn couldn't believe it, humiliation washed through her as she realized she was being used as a fetish toy. She had literally been reduced to a pair of sexy feet. She attempted to move or protest but her body was still too weak to do so from the magically enhanced spanking.

Alex spent some time playing with her toes. Then it was time to up the punishment.

He reworked the rope already around her legs to secure a firm and tight knot around her ankles; then he took the other end of the lasso, made a few adjustments, and bound it very firmly to the edge of the bed.

The end effect was that her bare feet were tied together and lifted at an angle bound to the bedframe.

"What… what are you doing?" she managed.

Alex grinned. "You'll see."

He took out a new object; it was a large powerful magical feather duster with a handle. He turned his attention to her trapped and uplifted feet.

"It's time for some tickling Evelynn," he said.

And with that, he began to tickle her soles with the feather.

Evelynn couldn't believe it but within seconds she exploded into uncontrollable laughter and giggling.

"NO! HAHAHAHA! NOOOO! HAHAHAHAHHA! S… stop AHAHAHAHA HEHEHEEEE!"

Evelynn's entire body convulsed and shook as her feet were tickled. The steel cuffs jingled as she exerted herself against her restraints.

"HAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEEEE! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You- AHAHAHAHA!"

As she was tickled, Alex enjoyed the view.

Evelynn looked absolutely ridiculous in this strange tied up and partly suspended position, with her damaged ass cheeks jiggling around uncontrollably as she was given a tickling comeuppance.

"HAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEEEE! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP- AHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE- AHAHAHAHA!"

The tickling seemed to go on forever.

For Alex, being able to do something like this to a bad woman like Evelynn felt absolutely amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, she was broken. When he paused, she cried out:

"Alright… You… you win! S… Stop this PLEASE! I'll… I'll do ANYTHING. I'm… I'm YOURS!"

That sounded good enough to him.

"Alright then," he said to her.

He cut the rope around her ankles, allowing her legs to fall back unto the ground with a thud. He got behind her and undid her handcuffs as well.

He stepped back and allowed her to stand up. She looked at him very awkwardly.

As Alex looked upon the short but extremely sexy woman, he found that his lust had reached a tipping point. Demonic or not, her physical form was just way too good. He couldn't pass up on this.

"Take your clothes off Evelynn," he said to her firmly. "Let's fuck."

When she didn't move, Alex held up the anti-demon spanking paddle.

Upon seeing the feared spanking tool, she complied immediately.

She unclipped her corset and let it fall to the floor. Since the seductress wasn't wearing a bra, her large bare breasts popped out immediately.

As Alex rushed to take his own clothes off, he kept an eye on her.

She unclipped the red rose pins around her beautiful golden hair and threw them down. She had dropped her red dress to the floor and flung what was left of her knickers to her side. Soon, everything was off.

Evelynn's shapely, curvaceous body was revealed to him. Her enticing cunt was perfectly shaved. As Alex leered at her perfect body, he completely objectified her.

"On the bed Evelynn," he said to her firmly.

She looked at him uncertainly with her pretty yellow eyes but she found herself complying. The blonde woman placed herself face up on top of the bed, this time with all of her clothes off.

He got on top of the bed and moved between her; he forcefully spread her muscular legs apart. Looking into her eyes, he positioned himself and entered her from the front. He was instantly greeted with the sweetness of her cunt.

Grabbing her very firmly from above, Alex began to fuck her in earnest. He played with her breasts as he wished.

Evelynn's mouth hung open in shock as she was taken. For her, this was a new experience. Her powers were too diminished. For the first time in her long existence, this was a sexual situation in which she was not in control. She was powerless to stop her own violation. She was keenly aware of the stinging pain from her still throbbing derriere.

Alex couldn't believe how good she was. Her perfectly crafted succubus pussy was perfect by design. It was unnaturally tight, slick, and wet; it was able to accommodate almost his entire length. He had never before plundered such a high quality vagina.

As Alex continued to fuck her, he grabbed both of her wrists. He positioned them on both sides above her tangled hair. He held on to her wrists very firmly as he continued to fuck her, in this way asserting control over the woman.

As Alex looked into her beautiful yellow eyes, part of his sweat dripped down on her visage.

Suddenly, something inside Evelynn snapped. The entire situation was very twisted but for some reason, she was made to enjoy it. Soon, her body betrayed her…

She was made to moan, scream, and cry as she was fucked by the demon hunter. Alex slowed down his rhythm just a little bit to allow the demon girl to let it all out. Somehow, a subconscious part of Evelynn had always wanted to meet her match, to be completely dominated, humiliated, and destroyed by a mere mortal man.

As the succubus struggled in vain to dislodge her wrists from Alex's firm hands; she wrapped her sexy legs around the demon hunter's back, allowing him to get inside her vagina even deeper still.

Alex continued to fuck her. He held absolutely nothing back. The sex was raw, brutal, and carnal… There was no love in this encounter, just the satisfaction of raw desire. It was a pure, animalistic fuck.

Finally, amidst her cries, he felt his orgasm coming up. He gave her ravaged pussy a few more deep thrusts.

"URGH!" Alex groaned out as he finally blew his load deep inside her.

Alex closed his eyes as his male essence rushed out and over-flooded the vagina of Agony's Embrace. Evelynn felt herself completely defiled as Alex's human cum poured into her supernatural cunt. Alex closed his eyes as one of the greatest of orgasms overtook his entire form.

There was a satisfying throbbing pleasurable numbness after it was all done.

Having taken her, Alex wasted no time in releasing her and stepping off. He had used her for his pleasure. The sex was one of most intense he's ever had but he was sure that in the morning he would feel just a little grossed out at having done a succubus. Still, it was a CRAZY ONE. Definitely on the whole worth it.

An important task still lay ahead.

So long as Evelynn remained at large in the world, the people of Noxus and Runeterra as a whole weren't safe. Her powers had to be sealed away and she still had to be decisively punished.

Alex removed himself from the bed.

"Get up," he said to her firmly.

Apparently broken, Evelynn stood up.

Alex was surprised how easy it was to make the naked woman walk out of the room and down a flight of stairs that led to the basement of the cabin. Once she was down there, her fate was sealed.

She noticed it almost immediately, there was a large open coffin, the edges were marked with anti-demon runes. She turned around and looked at Alex with some concern.

"That's where you'll be imprisoned," he said to her. "But before that happens, I've got a few more things for you, bad girl."

The naked succubus was forcefully turned around so her back faced him. Alex grabbed a pair of special magical iron handcuffs from the wall. Decisively, he slapped on the magical cuffs around her wrists and secured them, binding her hands behind her back.

Before Evelynn registered what had happened, Alex had rushed to face her. Looking into her pretty face, he firmly affixed a rather large steel collar around her neck, it was made from the same magical iron.

"With this on," he said to her. "You won't be able to use your powers to harm people anymore."

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

One more item.

Alex came back and dropped something unto the floor, it was a pair of very large somewhat strange looking steel shoes. The outer and inner surface of the shoes were engraved with special anti-demon runes.

They were specially crafted succubus punishment shoes.

Evelynn looked at the shoes in terror and then at Alex.

Alex wasn't going to give her a choice. He grabbed her very firmly around her shoulders and looked the evil woman in the eye. He said to her very firmly:

"Put on the shoes Evelynn."

Evelynn didn't move so Alex said again, not breaking eye contact: "PUT ON THE SHOES."

Evelynn's will had been broken and she was vulnerable to suggestion because of all the powerful magical iron. As such, a very strange thing happened.

Seemingly on her own volition, the woman bent down slightly and moved to slip one of her bare feet into one of the large iron shoes. Alex caught a generous look at the form of her pretty toes as they entered the footwear….

Almost at once a very loud sizzling sound rang out as the magical runes started to do their work on her.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Evelynn let out a wail of pure agony as her very demonic essence was irreparably damaged by the strange shoe. She attempted to move but Alex held her very firmly.

Despite the pain, she found that her foot continued to involuntarily enter the shoe until it was fully inside (all the while she screamed out in pain). Finally, a loud clicking sound punctuated the sizzling, signifying that the large shoe had affixed itself to her foot.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

Evelynn continued to cry out in pain. As Alex held her, she bizarrely moved her other foot inside the remaining shoe as well. Soon, it was completely trapped too.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Evelynn arched her pretty face upward as she yelled out some more. At last the pain subsided and the sizzling sounds stopped but the magical seals were in place. Having been encased in the ridiculous shoes and thus defeated, she looked resentfully at Alex.

Alex released her and stood in front of her to observe, the work having been completed all too easily.

The beautiful woman's hands were cuffed behind her back, a powerful magical iron collar was around her neck, and her marred bare feet were firmly affixed with the ridiculous looking large steel shoes.

"And now for your final punishment Evelynn," he said to her.

Alex grabbed her and very firmly shoved her towards the open coffin. She was made to lay down face up inside the coffin. The runes on the edge of the coffin were probably overkill but one could never be too safe with a succubus.

As Evelynn was rendered useless by all of the protective magic, she attempted to struggle against all of her restraints.

And just like that, Alex closed the coffin and sealed it shut.

The coffin was transported to a secret location somewhere far under the ground.

And just like that, Evelynn found that she was trapped down there for thousands of years, unable to use any of her powers to escape. She struggled and struggled against her restraints but she was completely sealed.

While down there, she was forced to think about her crimes and her wrongful actions. In the darkness she involuntarily replayed the episode of her ultimate defeat and humiliation at the hands of Alex over and over.


End file.
